eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 22 - Tyrion III
Tyrion III ist das zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Der Hochzeitstag schreitet voran: nach der Hochzeitszeremonie in der Großen Septe von Baelor machen sich Tyrion Lennister und Sansa Stark bereit für das abendliche Hochzeitsfest. Während der 77 Gänge treten viele Sänger und Schausteller auf, unter anderem zwei Kleinwüchsige, die gegeneinander tjostieren. Als Joffrey Baratheon Tyrion zusätzlich demütigen will, indem er ihn zu seinem Mundschenk macht, kommt es zum Eklat: der König bricht bei einem Hustenanfall zusammen und stirbt. Synopsis Tyrion rekonstruiert das Attentat auf Bran Tyrion Lennister schaut zu, wie der Hohe Septon, der eine neue und noch prächtigere Krone trägt als die, die beim Aufstand von Königsmund zerstört worden ist, Joffrey Baratheon mit Margaery Tyrell vermählt. Tyrion muss sich eingestehen, dass das Brautpaar prächtig aussieht. Er ist unruhig wegen der Nacht mit Shae und weil er am Morgen zu viel Wein getrunken und sich nicht erleichtern konnte. Vor allem aber ist er wütend auf Joffrey und dessen Gehabe mit seinem neuen Schwert aus Valyrischem Stahl. Er denkt über das Attentat auf Brandon Stark nach ist sich sicher, dass Joffrey dahinter stecken muss und ärgert sich darüber, nicht früher darauf gekommen zu sein. Jaime Lennister hätte niemals einen anderen Mann geschickt, sondern hätte die Sache selbst erledigt, und Cersei Lennister ist zu gerissen für solch ein plumpes Attentat. Joffrey hingegen war dumm und bösartig genug, um einen Attentäter unter all den freien Rittern und Händlern zu finden, die sich dem königlichen Tross in den Norden angeschlossen hatten. Tyrion fällt auf, wie lächerlich Joffreys "kluger Plan" gewesen ist, zu warten, bis König Robert Baratheon Winterfell wieder verlassen hatte, um den Verdacht von der Königsfamilie abzulenken, und wie er vermutlich gedacht hat, dass dies ein besonders verschlagener Zug sei. Tyrion nimmt weiterhin an, dass Joffrey den Dolch einfach aus Roberts Schatztruhe gestohlen hat. Er weiß zwar nicht, warum Joffrey Bran überhaupt etwas antun wollte, aber er vermutet, dass er einfach nur seinen Vater Robert Baratheon beeindrucken wollte. Spoiler zeigen Tatsächlich kommt Tyrion der Wahrheit hier sehr nah: Joffrey wollte seinen Vater beeindrucken, der im betrunkenen Zustand geäußert hatte, dass sich jemand erbarmen und Bran von seinem Leid erlösen sollte‚ siehe: VI-Jaime IV. Nun legt Joffrey Margaery den Brautmantel um, der ihm von seinem Bruder Tommen Baratheon gereicht wird. Tyrion blickt zu Ser Loras Tyrell und fragt sich, ob der Ritter der Blumen seine Schwester vor Joffrey beschützen kann. Nach der Zeremonie führen Ser Meryn Trant und Ser Loras die Prozession aus der Septe an, dahinter wirft Tommen Blumen, dann folgen Cersei und Lord Maes Tyrell, dahinter Margaerys Mutter Alerie Hohenturm und Lord Tywin Lennister. Als nächstes folgen Kevan Lennister und Ser Olenna Rothweyn, bewacht von Arryk und Erryk. Dann kommen Ser Garlan Tyrell und seine Gemahlin Leonette Fossowey und schließlich Tyrion mit Sansa. Tyrion und Sansa kehren zur Burg zurück Als sie aus der Septe hinaustreten, brandet ihnen der Jubel der Massen entgegen, denn der Pöbel liebt Margaery, weil sie mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet gewesen ist, der aus dem Grab herausgetreten war, um die Stadt in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser zu retten, und weil ihr Haus die Hauptstadt mit dem Reichtum aus Rosengarten beschenkt hat. Dabei war es Lord Maes Tyrell gewesen, der am Anfang des Konflikts die Rosenstraße geschlossen und damit die Hungersnot erst ausgelöst hat. Tyrion und Sansa stellen sich in der Schlange an, gratulieren dem Brautpaar und steigen dann in ihre Sänfte, um für eine Stunde in den Küchenturm zurückzukehren. Tyrion beobachtet Sansa und findet, dass sie genauso hübsch ist wie Margaery. Tyrion will endlich den Panzer ihrer Höflichkeit durchdringen und kann deshalb nicht aufhören zu reden. Er schlägt vor, mit ihr nach Casterlystein zu reisen, um ihr sein Zuhause zu zeigen, aber als sie wieder einmal nur höflich antwortet, resigniert Tyrion. Draußen hört Tyrion das Volk Joffreys Namen skandieren, und ihm wird klar, dass er spätestens in drei Jahren die Stadt verlassen haben sollte, wenn Joffrey nämlich mündig geworden ist und alleine regieren darf. Er denkt über Altsass nach oder die Freien Städten, vielleicht Braavos, wo man den Titan von Braavos bewundern kann. Er erzählt Sansa von Braavos, aber auch jetzt antwortet sie nur höflich, und das ermüdet Tyrion, sodass sie den Rest des Weges schweigen. Als sie den Burghof erreichen, verabschiedet sich Tyrion von Sansa, um sich zunächst einmal zu erleichtern. Tyrion sinniert über den Krieg der Fünf Könige Podrick Payn erscheint und sagt, Tyrions neues Wams läge auf seinem Bett im Schlafgemach, aber Tyrion möchte weder Sansa noch Shae sehen, die sich darin befinden. Er setzt sich stattdessen mit einem Becher Wein ans Fenster, blickt auf den Hof hinab und denkt, dass der Krieg der Fünf Könige nun vorbei sei, denn Robb Stark und Stannis Baratheon sind besiegt, und die Kämpfe in den Flusslanden werden auch bald schon beendet sein. Ser Gregor Clegane hat die Rubinfurt und Harrenhal fast ohne Gegenwehr eingenommen siehe: die Schlacht an der Rubinfurt und die Eroberung von Harrenhal., Seegart hat sich dem Schwarzen Walder nach einer kurzen Belagerung ergeben, und Lord Randyll Tarly kontrolliert den Königsweg, Dämmertal und Jungfernteich siehe: die Schlacht von Dämmertal und die Einnahme von Jungfernteich.. Im Westen formiert sich derweil eine neue Streitmacht, um Schnellwasser anzugreifen: Ser Dawen Lennister hat sich mit Ser Forley Prester am Goldzahn vereint, und Ser Ryman Frey führt zusätzlich 2000 Speere von den Zwillingen herunter. Lord Paxter Rothweyn behauptet zudem, die Flotte des Arbor sei bald stark genug, um Segel zu setzen, um Dorne und die Trittsteine zu umfahren und Stannis Baratheons Piratenflotte aus Lys zu vernichten. Podrick erinnert Tyrion daran, sich umzuziehen. Tyrion fasst den Entschluss, sich heute kräftig zu betrinken, um das Fest zu überstehen. Als sie das Schlafgemach betreten, kleidet Shae gerade Sansa an. Sansa trägt ein silber-graues Kleid aus Seide und dazu ein silbernes Haarnetz mit purpurnen Edelsteinen. Als Shae Sansa fragt, ob sie sie nicht am Abend bedienen dürfe, da sie so gern etwas von der prächtigen Hochzeit sehen wolle, kann Tyrion seinen Ärger kaum unterdrücken. Tyrion kleidet sich ebenfalls an, dann nimmt er Sansa am Arm und führt sie aus dem Turm hinaus in die Menge, die zum Thronsaal strömt. Auf dem Hof plaudern sie ein wenig mit anderen Gästen, und Tyrion findet, dass Sansa das besonders gut beherrscht. Sie erklärt Lord Gil Rosby, sein Husten klinge schon viel besser, lobt Elinor Tyrells Kleid und fragt Jalabhar Xho nach den Hochzeitsbräuchen der Sommerinseln. Lancel Lennister zeigt sich zum ersten Mal wieder in der Öffentlichkeit, und als Sansa seine Tapferkeit lobt, strahlen er und sein Vater Ser Kevan Lennister, dabei sieht Lancel fürchterlich abgemagert aus und muss zudem von seinem Vater gestützt werden. Schließlich treffen sie auf Olenna Rothweyn, die Sansa Komplimente macht und ihr dann beiläufig das Haarnetz zurechtzupft. Sie drückt ihr ihr Beileid wegen Robb aus, denn wenngleich sie sagt, Robb sei ein Verräter gewesen, so sei es doch unerhört, einen Mann auf einer Hochzeit umzubringen. Sie ist froh, bald wieder nach Rosengarten aufbrechen zu können, denn Königsmund stinke ihr zu sehr, und sie bietet Sansa an, sie dort zu besuchen, denn sie werde Margaery schrecklich vermissen. Sie witzeln noch ein wenig über Tyrions Aufgaben als Meister der Münze, wobei Olenna sich über den "Zwergenheller" lustig macht. Dann tätschelt sie Sansa noch einmal übers Haar und verabschiedet sich. Tyrion und Sansa gehen durch den Mittelgang des Thronsaals auf ihre Ehrenplätze zu, und Tyrion spürt die Blicke der Menschen auf sich ruhen. Joffrey und Margaery kommen auf zwei weißen Rössern in den Thronsaal hineingeritten. Braut und Bräutigam werden von ihren neuen Familienmitgliedern mit Küsschen begrüßt, aber Tyrion wird ausgespart. Tyrion und Sansa sitzen weit zu Joffreys Rechten, hinter Ser Garlan und seiner Gemahlin Leonette. Das Hochzeitsfest beginnt Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit verkündet Joffrey, dass nun mit dem Weintrinken angefangen werden soll und füllt den riesigen Zierbecher, den Lord Maes ihm am Morgen geschenkt hat. 1000 Becher stoßen mit ihm an und die Halle skandiert Margaerys Namen. Tyrion leert seinen Becher in einem Zug und ist froh, dass es nun etwas zu essen gibt, dabei denkt er an die armen Menschen in der Stadt, die da draußen verhungern, während hier drinnen 77 Gänge aufgetragen werden sollen. Tyrion schaut sich wehmütig die prächtigen Frauen an, die allesamt irgendeinem Mann gehören: zuallererst natürlich Margaery, aber auch ihre hübsche Mutter Alerie Hohenturm, ihre drei Basen Megga, Alla und Elinor Tyrell, Orton Sonnwetters Frau Taena von Myr, Ellaria Sand inmitten der Dornischen, allerdings weit weg von den Tyrells platziert, und dann sieht er eine Schwangere unter den Fossoweys, die besonders liebevoll mit ihrem Mann umgeht, und für einen Moment stellt er sich vor, was passieren würde, wenn er sich einach zu Sansa hinüberbeugen und ihr einen Kuss geben würde, doch der Gedanke an ihre wahrscheinliche Reaktion deprimiert ihn und er bestellt sich neuen Wein. Weitere Hochzeitsgäste sind: Lord Eldon Estermont, Lord Ardrian Celtigar, Ser Flement Brax, Ser Hobber Rothweyn, Josmyn Peckelden, Lord Morros Slynt, Jothos Slynt, Lord Orton Sonnwetter und Lord Philip Fuhs‚ siehe: VI-Tyrion IV. Nach dem zweiten Gang erscheint der erste Sänger namens Hamisch der Harfner und trägt ein Lied vor, das er Lord Renlys Ritt nennt. Tyrion denkt kurz an Symon Silberzunge, den er hat umbringen lassen. Im Anschluss spielt Hamisch weitere Lieder: "Eine Rose aus Gold" für die Tyrells, "Der Regen von Castamaer" für Lord Tywin, "Jungfrau, Mutter und Altes Weib" für den Hohen Septon und "Meine Hohe Gemahlin" für all die jungen Mädchen im Publikum. Es folgen weitere Speisen in Hülle und Fülle. Mondbub läuft auf Stelzen zwischen den Gästen umher, gefolgt von Butterstampfer, dem Narr der Tyrells. Dann folgt eine Gruppe Akrobaten aus Pentos und im Anschluss der zweite Sänger, Collio Quaynis aus Tyrosh. Dessen Akzent ist genauso lächerlich wie es Symon behauptet hat, und er beginnt mit einer eigenen Fassung vom "Drachentanz", das eigentlich ein Duett ist. Dann singt er eine Ballade zweier Liebenden, allerdings auf Hochvalyrisch, was im Publikum kaum jemand versteht, dann "Bessa die Bardame" und zum Abschluss ebenfalls "Der Regen von Castamaer". Tyrion erkundigt sich nach Sansas Befinden, da sie bislang noch nichts gegessen hat und abwesend zu sein scheint, aber er bereut die Frage in dem Moment, in der er sie gestellt hat, da sie wieder nur höflich antwortet. Es folgen vier Pyromantiker, die Feuertiere gegeneinander kämpfen lassen und danach einige andere Attraktionen. Als dritter Sänger tritt Galyeon von Cuy an. Er kündigt an, nur ein einziges Lied über die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser singen zu wollen. Tyrion macht sich über das Lied lustig, da es in übertriebenem Maße die Taten Joffreys und Cerseis verherrlicht, und Leonette und Garlan stimmen darin ein, wobei Ser Garlan daran erinnert, dass Tyrion tatsächlich mit der Kette und dem Seefeuer die Stadt gerettet hat und seine Wildlinge Stannis' Kundschafter ausgeschaltet haben. Tyrion fühlt sich insgeheim geehrt, während Galyeon weitersingt, sodass sogar Sansa an einer Stelle sagt, dass das so gar nicht geschehen sei. Mittlerweile ist es draußen dunkel geworden, aber Galyeons Lied dauert immer noch an, denn es hat 77 Strophen. Als das Lied endlich zuende ist, sind viele Gäste wesentlich betrunkener als vorher, und Pycelle ist schon eingeschlafen. Tänzer von den Sommerinseln drehen sich in einem wilden Tanz, als es zum ersten Eklat kommt, als einer der Ritter von Lord Mathis Esch einem Dornischen einen Dolch in den Leib bohrt. Die Goldröcke zerren den Ritter hinaus und bringen den Verwundeten zu Maester Ballabar. Schließlich springt Joffrey auf und fordert lallend seine Turnierkämpfer. Die großen Türen der Halle werden geöffnet, und zwei KleinwüchsigeOppo und Hella. kommen mit Lanzen bewaffnet auf einem Hund und auf einem Schwein hereingeritten. Die Halle tobt. Der eine trägt einen viel zu großen Baratheon-Schild, der andere die Farben von Haus Stark. Tyrion blickt sich auf dem Podest um und sieht, wie sich seine gesamte Familie amüsiert, sogar Tywin schein belustigt zu sein. Die Zwerge halten vor dem Podest an, verfallen aber direkt in eine kindliche Prügelei, und als sie endlich wieder auf ihren Reittieren sitzen, merken sie, dass sie auf dem jeweils falschen sitzen, sodass sie wieder umständlich herabsteigen und das Tier wechseln müssen. Endlich entfernen sie sich an die beiden Enden der Halle und machen sich für einen Tjost bereit. Als sie aufeinander zureiten, trifft die Lanze des Wolfsritters genau den Kopf des anderen, der abreißt und in hohem Boden und blutspritzend mitten in den Schoß von Lord Gil Rosby fliegt. Die Frauen kreischen, und der enthauptete Zwerg watschelt tastend zwischen den Tischen umher, bis Lord Gil eine rote tropfende Melone aus dem Helm zieht und der Zwerg seinen Kopf wieder aus dem Kostüm streckt, was dem Publikum sehr gefällt. Dann wollen sie sich für einen weiteren Anlauf bereitmachen, tauschen dabei alberne Beleidigungen aus, doch plötzlich wirft der Hund seinen Reiter ab und bespringt die Sau, und dann tut es der Hirschritter dem Tier gleich, zieht seine Hose herunter und bewegt seinen Unterleib hin und her, während er auf dem Wolfsritter sitzt. Joffrey prustet seinen Wein aus, während sich auch die Hochzeitsgäste vor Lachen kaum halten können. Joffrey erhebt sich schließlich und erklärt den Hirschritter zum Sieger, merkt aber an, dass er als "wahrer" Sieger auch noch alle anderen Herausforderer besiegen müsse. Dann steigt Joffrey auf den Tisch, wendet sich an Tyrion und eröffnet ihm, dass er die Ehre habe, für ihn und das Reich zu kämpfen und auf der Sau zu reiten. Tyrion steht plötzlich ebenfalls auf dem Tisch, ohne zu wissen, wie er dort hinaufgekommen ist, und erwidert, dass er auf der Sau reiten werde, wenn Joffrey auf den Hund steigt. Als Joffrey irritiert fragt, warum er das tun sollte, wo er doch schließlich kein Zwerg sei, antwortet Tyrion, dass Joffrey aber der einzige Mann im Saal sei, den er mit Sicherheit besiegen würde. Das allgemeine Gelächter erstirbt zu einem schockierten Schweigen, und während Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel und Ser Meryn Trant dem wutentbrannten Joffrey vom Tisch helfen, hüpft Tyrion zufrieden wieder auf seinen Platz und wirft Cersei eine Kusshand zu. Das Essen geht weiter, die Musikanten fahren fort, und die Stimmung lockert sich wieder auf. Ser Garlan legt Tyrion plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagt ihm, er solle sich vorsehen vor dem König. Als Tyrion sich umdreht, steht Joffrey mit rotem Gesicht taumelnd vor ihm, und er schüttet Tyrion den riesigen Hochzeitskelch voller Wein langsam über den Kopf. Tyrion will die Situation nicht eskalieren lassen und bedankt sich für den Wein aus dem königlichen Kelch, und Margaery versucht gleichzeitig, Joffrey wieder an seinen Platz zu bewegen. Alaric von Eysen steht schon als nächster Sänger bereit, und Ser Addam Marbrand möchte einen Trinkspruch vorbringen. Joffrey befiehlt Tyrion, ihm als Mundschenk zu dienen, doch als Tyrion den riesigen Kelch aufheben will, tritt Joffrey ihn unter den Tisch, sodass Tyrion hinterherkrabbeln muss. Als er den Kelch schließlich gefüllt hat, lässt Joffrey Tyrion vor sich hinknien, dann scheint er endlich zufrieden zu sein, und als Tyrion taumelnd aufsteht, bringt das Joffrey wieder zum Lachen. Lord Tywin kündigt den Hochzeitskuchen an, den Joffrey mit seinem Schwert anschneiden soll. Als der Kuchen hereingetragen wird, zieht Joffrey Witwenklage, doch Margary hält ihn zurück und sagt, das Schwert sei nicht zum Kuchenschneiden geeignet. Joffrey stimmt dem zu und ruft nach Ser Ilyn Payn, der ihm ein weiteres neues Schwert anbietet, und Sansa fragt sich, was Ser Ilyn mit Eis, dem Schwert ihres Vaters, gemacht hat Es wurde geschmolzen und zu zwei kleineren Schwertern neu geschmiedet: Witwenklage und sein Zwillingsschwert‚ das später Eidwahrer genannt wurde,siehe: VI-Jaime IV.. Joffrey und Margaery schwingen das Schwert gemeinsam, und aus dem Kuchen strömen eine Menge Tauben hervor und flattern in alle Richtungen. Tyrion entschließt sich, Sansa an die frische Luft zu führen und sich wegen seiner nassen Kleider umzuziehen, doch als er gehen will, hält Joffrey ihn zurück und erinnert ihn daran, dass er sein Mundschenk sei. Tyrion muss wieder umständlich auf seinen Stuhl klettern, um den Kelch zu erreichen, den Joffrey auf dem Tisch hat stehenlassen, und nachdem er eingeschenkt hat, reißt Joffrey ihm den Kelch aus den Händen und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Dann sagt er Tyrion, er solle gefälligst seine Taubenpastete essen, nimmt sich selbst ein Stück und versucht, es mit Wein herunterzuspülen. Dabei scheint er sich verschluckt zu haben, und er nimmt erneut einen Schluck Wein, doch aus dem Husten wird ein regelrechter Hustenanfall, und sein Gesicht verfärbt sich rot. Margaery ruft, dass er erstickt, Lady Olenna schreit nach Hilfe, Ser Osmund reißt Joffrey den Kragen auf, und von allen Seiten ertönen Ratschläge, während Joffrey röchelt und sich seine Finger in seinen Hals bohren, während seine Muskeln verkrampfen. Ser Meryn rammt Joffrey einen Löffel in den Hals, Tyrions und Joffreys Blicke kreuzen sich, und Joffrey scheint auf Tyrion zu zeigen. Cersei schreit und bittet ihren Vater um Hilfe. Tyrion dreht sich nach Sansa um, doch in dem Getümmel, das mittlerweile entstanden ist, ist sie verschwunden. Tyrion geht zu dem Kelch hinüber, in dem noch ein Rest tiefroten Weins ist, dann kippt er ihn auf den Boden. Margaery weint in Lady Olennas Armen und die Gäste stürmen hinaus, während die Goldröcke versuchen, die Ordnung wiederherzustellen. Tyrion dämmert, dass er verschwinden sollte, doch da hört er plötzlich Cerseis Schrei. Sie sitzt in einer Weinlache und hält ihren toten Sohn im Arm. Lord Tywin sagt ihr, sie solle den Jungen loslassen, aber zwei Goldröcke sind nötig, um ihre Hände von ihm zu lösen. Lady Alerie versucht, Margaery zu trösten, indem sie erklärt, dass er an der Pastete erstickt sei, aber Cersei schreit, dass er vergiftet wurde. Sie fordert die verdutzten weißen Ritter der Königsgarde auf, ihre Pflicht zu tun, dann befiehlt sie ihnen, Tyrion und Sansa festzunehmen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 22